Open Window
by That Dragon Kid
Summary: Ianto leaves his bathroom window open, but won't answer the door for Jack. Set between 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' and 'Exit Wounds'.


**Note; I do not own Torchwood, nor do I own its characters. I simply get a thrill writing for it, and I adore Janto. =) **

**I don't know why, but I seem to be writing a lot of one-shots recently xD **

**This scene popped into my head whilst I was working on 'Catching Captain Jack', so I decided to take a break and write it =D **

**It's set anytime after 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang', but before 'Exit Wounds'. **

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ **

**~ Dragon **

**Open Window**

Though the shower was on full blast, Ianto Jones could still hear the rain pattering against the window in his bathroom.

He tried to ignore it, shivering slightly as he imagined the cold droplets sliding down his back instead of the steaming water which cascaded across his shoulders from the shower. Ianto had been Weevil hunting with Owen, and the two men had come back filthy, wet, and empty-handed, much to the team's dismay. Jack had smiled encouragingly at Ianto, but all he'd really wanted to do was take a long, hot shower.

Sure, he could have done it at the Hub, but since there was no rift activity, and Jack was in an especially anxious mood after all the John business, Ianto had slipped off home, seeking a mug of coffee and a relaxing evening. That is, until his mobile would, inevitably, go off, destroying his mellow mood, and forcing him into work. Not that he minded, much. There wasn't an awful lot for him to do outside of Torchwood.

Rather reluctantly, but not wanting to use too much hot water, Ianto flicked off the shower, blowing upwards on his forehead as he stepped out into the now steamed-up bathroom. He went over his hair once with a towel, somewhat drying his shoulders at the same time, then gave up, wrapping the soft material around his waist. He sauntered over to the window, opening it; it was quite a big window, as bathroom windows go, and Ianto peered out, sighing as he saw the SUV pull up outside his apartment building.

Ianto didn't really want to see Jack; he had been too jumpy around that time, always checking his wristband, looking over his shoulder as if John would appear behind him at any moment.

He heard the doorbell go for his apartment; Ianto pointedly ignored it, knowing it was Jack, and headed into his kitchen, starting up his coffee machine. He took down his favourite mug from a cupboard, placing it directly in front of the machine, before tying his towel tighter, and finally leant against the countertop with a sigh.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Ianto stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes, ignoring the sound of the doorbell ringing yet again. Ianto wasn't sure where he stood with Jack; Jack had kissed him before he'd left, but then he had actually abandoned the team; abandoned Ianto. His return only made Ianto's heart ache more.

"Oh, God…" Ianto moaned quietly, his other hand cradling his head, his fingers covering his mouth so the words came out slightly muffled.

An almighty crash brought Ianto out of his daydream, and he jumped at the sound. Frowning, he slowly moved over to his front door, stooping down and picking up the umbrella he stored there. The sound seemed to have come from the bathroom; swallowing, Ianto held the umbrella in both hands, edging sideways towards his bathroom. The door was closed, as he'd left it, though the handle was rattling.

Raising the umbrella higher, Ianto reached out, pulling open the door.

Lying in a dishevelled heap was Jack, soaked through and gasping for breath. Ianto immediately dropped the umbrella he held, grabbing Jack's arm and helping him to his feet. He did not even want to look at the mess of toothbrushes and toiletries which were scattered on the floor, and Ianto especially did not want to look at Jack.

"How on earth did you get in?" Ianto sighed, though he had an uneasy feeling that he already knew the answer.

Sheepishly, Jack grinned, his hair a mess, his greatcoat sodden; he removed it deftly, dumping it on the floor. "The window was open." He pouted for a moment. "And you wouldn't open the door."

"And you chose my bathroom why…?"

Jack shrugged, the Harkness grin flashing once more across his face. "You only open your bathroom window after you've showered. Known fact." His eyes drifted to Ianto's towel, and the Welshman blushed in reply, grabbing the edges of the towel.

"Well." Ianto slid around Jack, trying to hide his red cheeks, pulling the window closed, and tutting at Jack's wet clothes. "You are going to freeze if I don't find you something else to wear."

Jack raised an eyebrow, removing his shirt, his face still grinning. "Who says I need anything else?"

The two men left the bathroom, leaving behind a pile of clothes, and a soft, white towel.

**Yay! xD**

**Thank you so much for reading, and you can be sure that I'll be writing more fics very soon =)**

**~ Dragon**


End file.
